1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar fixing structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A handlebar fixing structure is known wherein a handlebar post for clamping a handlebar is fixed to a top bridge at an upper portion of a steering system. A handlebar fixing structure is known wherein the handlebar post is fixed through an elastic member in order to prevent transmission of driving vibration, engine vibration and so forth to the hands of the driver. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-144145. In the handlebar fixing structure for Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-144145, the elastic member is interposed between a lower face of the handlebar post and the top bridge.
Depending upon the vehicle, a handlebar is sometimes required to be at a high position at an upper portion of a steering system. In this case, an attachment position of the handlebar can be set higher by setting the length of a handlebar post extending upwardly from an upper portion of the steering system longer. However, if the handlebar post in the conventional structure is simply elongated upwardly, then the load by a bending moment or the like which acts on the elastic member increases as the length of the handlebar posts increases and the attachment rigidity of the handlebar becomes less likely to be secured. Further, while the attachment rigidity of the handlebar can be secured by making the elastic member harder, the absorbency of vibration is decreased.